


Bringing Fire to the Flame

by Dieced



Series: The Agent and the Hunters [1]
Category: Anarchy Reigns, MadWorld (Video Game), Max Anarchy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Cyborg Anatomy, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, android anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieced/pseuds/Dieced
Summary: A BPS agent must know when to fight, and when to try alternative methods. When the opportunity to learn information about Max presents itself, in exchange for some "fun", Leo makes a deal with Durga and Garuda.
Relationships: Durga/Garuda, Leonhardt "Leo" Victorion/Durga/Garuda
Series: The Agent and the Hunters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578397
Kudos: 7





	Bringing Fire to the Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VHKAneweer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=VHKAneweer).



> Dedicated to Zinny (VHKAneweer on Twitter), who creates the most amazing fanart for Anarchy Reigns. They have singlehandedly breathed new life into the fandom, and their love for Durga and Garuda is infectious.

Leo was exhausted, but trying not to show it. This Durga character was more than he seemed, and their fight had given Leo a hard test of his abilities. He was sure he could have won if it came down to it, but Durga had withdrawn to the other side of the plaza now, relaxing out of his battle stance and smirking at him.

“That was an impressive display,” he preened, “I enjoyed every minute.”

“Leaving so soon?” Leo growled. He didn't have time to waste on distractions like this, especially with every scumbag in the city already seeming to want to pick a fight with him today.

Durga laughed in a way that sent something crawling down Leo's spine. “Let's face it, you need more practice. The hologram man was ten times the fighter you are.” He laughed again, mocking this time, but the meaningless taunting had made Leo's heart leap into his throat.

Hologram man. That could only be one person.

“Max! You know where he is?” he demanded. He couldn't believe it. Out of seemingly blind luck, he had stumbled across a lead.

“We will meet again,” Durga called in a sing-song voice as he began to turn away. Damn it, Leo couldn't let him leave.

“No... Wait!” he called after him, but Durga was already moving. He had such a head start that Leo feared he wouldn't be able to catch up. He couldn't lose him. Who knew when he'd find another lead on Max's location? His chance to get Max back was slipping away, and Leo suddenly felt desperate. In that desperation, he called out, “Please!”

Miraculously, Durga stopped. Leo hadn't been expecting that.

Durga turned to face him slowly, his eyes searching. He was still grinning, but his expression was more intrigued than taunting. “This man... Max, you said? It must be pretty important that you find him, hmm? Not often I hear a big-city agent say please,” he taunted.

Leo couldn't let himself get offended and lose his temper. He lowered his guard and walked forward cautiously. “I just want to talk. It would help my investigation greatly if you told me what you've seen.” Leo paused, thought about it, then added, “Please.”

That did something. Durga looked excited, and came forward to meet Leo halfway, stopping only a few paces apart. “That sounds so nice coming from you, handsome. I love a man who knows how to beg.”

_Remember the mission, Leo. Don't offend your only lead._

“Uh, thanks?”

Durga began to circle him slowly, but Leo's gut told him he wasn't in danger yet, so he stayed still and allowed it, very aware of the eyes taking him in. “You know, you were a lot of fun to play with. And fun is exactly what my partner and I came into town looking for. Maybe we can work out some sort of deal, if you're so eager to talk?”

He had circled back around to Leo's front again, and Leo held his stare. “Who's this partner of yours?”

Durga stopped pacing, and jerked his chin towards over Leo's shoulder. “Him.”

Leo turned on instinct, just in time to leap back as a massive android landed right where he had been standing. Leo could instantly recognize a Gargoyle, but a heavily modified one. He whipped around to glare at Durga, who was laughing madly, but not moving to attack.

“Nice reflexes!” He applauded, much to Leo's annoyance. “Hey now, no need to look so angry, it was just a joke. Trust me, if Garuda was going to hurt you, you'd already be hurting.”

“Hilarious,” Leo grit out from between clenched teeth.

“Ah, where are my manners,” Durga shook his head. “Handsome BPS agent, this is my partner, Garuda. Garuda, this is...?” he trailed off, raising his non-mechanical eyebrow.

Leo sighed in annoyance, but straightened himself. “Leo.” And then the android extended its- _his_ hand. Leo eyed it for a moment, then decided it was better for his sanity to just roll with it, and shook it.

“Wonderful!” Durga clapped his hands together. “Now that formalities are out of the way, let's talk business, shall we? You want to know more about this Max fellow, yes? And _we_ want a bit of fun. If you provide that fun, I'll be more than happy to tell you all I know.”

Leo could guess what he meant, but wanted to hear it said. “Let's not mince words. What exactly do you mean by 'fun'?”

Durga sauntered over to Garuda, leaning casually against his partner. “What, too sheltered in the big city to figure it out?”

“Humour me.”

Durga shrugged theatrically. “Eh, fine. You're handsome, and you look so nice when you say please. I want to hear what you sound like when you're saying please, while bent over and taking our cocks.”

Leo had guessed right. Mostly. Durga had said 'our' cocks, meaning his android partner was equipped too. In Leo's limited experience with Gargoyles, they usually weren't. But as he had already determined, Garuda was no ordinary Gargoyle, and you could buy upgrades of any kind on the black market. So both of them. Both of them wanted to have sex with him, in return for information about Max.

In the continued list of surprises that day, Leo found himself actually willing to consider it.

The offer was definitely serious, but Durga seemed willing to let him think, so Leo had a moment to weigh his options. He could stick to his Marine training and try to beat the information out of him, but Max had once advised him to keep violence to a last resort if there were other options available. And given that there were two of them now, Leo didn't like his odds. Just trying to talk likely wouldn't work without Durga having some incentive to cooperate, and Leo didn't know what else he could offer.

There was also Leo's pride. He had no aversion to sleeping with men; in fact, he was openly bisexual. But this was a serious mission, and he barely knew anything about these two. Was this really his best option? What if the rest of Strike One came looking for him?

Durga was getting impatient, his mechanical tail swishing behind him. “Well? Do we have a deal or not?”

It was a negotiation, after all. Leo figured he could treat it as such. “Can I trust you?”

“Huh?” Durga seemed taken aback. “What, worried I won't keep my word about my part of the deal? Think I'm the type to just screw and take off?”

“That's not what I meant,” Leo shook his head. “You're asking me to do something that leaves me very vulnerable. How can I know I'll be safe?”

“Oh,” Durga said, then his face lit up. “ _Ohhh,_ I see. So, you are interested then?” His eager grin was back and he leaned forward.

Leo _was_ interested, he decided. For the sake of tracking down Max, he was willing to try this.

“Well, I can't say I blame you. Garuda and I can play a little rough sometimes. But only because we both like it that way, right?” He elbowed Garuda, who didn't respond. “But tell you what? It's not really fun unless everyone likes it, so how about this: I promise we'll play safe, and we'll make sure you enjoy yourself too, guaranteed or your money back.”

Durga started laughing hysterically at his own joke, but Leo hadn't missed the look in his eyes seconds prior. He was telling the truth. And when Leo looked up at Garuda, the android gave him a small nod.

Well. It looked like this was actually happening.

“Alright, it's a deal.” Leo stepped forwards and extended his hand.

Durga stopped laughing and looked at Leo, his turn to be surprised for once. But he quickly overcame it and grabbed Leo's hand, shaking it enthusiastically. “Deal.”

Garuda also held out his hand for Leo to shake, although in a much calmer fashion. Durga turned on his heel and walked towards the edge of the plaza, beckoning Leo to follow him.

“C'mon, let's find somewhere private. I don't feel like being interrupted today.”

Neither did Leo, so he followed him gratefully. Durga led them towards the edges of the city, towards some of the more ruined and run down buildings, with Garuda taking the rear. As they walked, the sounds of the city grew quiet and far behind them. Durga kept scanning the buildings, although Leo couldn't guess what he was looking for. He was too distracted by the feeling of his heart in his chest, beating rapidly with nervousness. This plan seemed crazy, and he was having second thoughts, when Durga brought them to a halt.

“Here! This will do nicely.”

He looked quite delighted by his choice of location, and when Leo turned to follow his gaze, he had to agree. The building had to have once been a mechanic's garage, but looked long abandoned. The walls looked sturdy though, and there weren't any windows. Just a pair of closed garage doors beside a regular door, which was bolted shut.

Durga walked casually over and made swift work of the door with one kick. It swung in on its hinges and crashed against the inside wall with a resounding bang, but he walked in unfazed. Garuda gestured for Leo to go next, then ducked his own massive form through the doorway, just barely fitting through sideways. Garuda shut the door behind them, sliding a nearby shelf in front to barricade it, and then Leo was alone in the dark with the two bounty hunters.

Just as Leo was beginning to question his own sanity again, Durga's voice called proudly, “Found it!” and Leo heard a switch being thrown. The garage was flooded with fluorescent light, and Durga cheered. “The place still has power, what a stroke of luck!” He turned to Leo and winked. “And I get to stick my cock in a pretty BPS agent. It really is my lucky day.”

Leo averted his eyes, which Durga tutted at. He came close again and took Leo's chin, turning his head up to face him. “Don't go getting shy on me now, the fun hasn't even started yet.” He sounded teasing, but Leo caught a note of genuine concern underneath. He still had a chance to back out.

Leo put his hand over Durga's and turned his face into it slightly, smiling. “Then let's start it.”

Those were apparently the magic words, because Durga moved his hand back to tangle in Leo's hair and pulled his head to the side, stepping up so they were pressed together. Garuda moved forwards too, against Leo's back, and he was pinned between them both. Durga ran his free hand over Leo's chest as he leaned forwards and began mouthing at Leo's jaw, sticking to the more sensitive human skin for now, while Garuda put his hands over Leo's hips, squeezing firmly.

Damn, that felt nice. Leo hadn't had a partner in ages, and his body was sorely missing this kind of touch. For all his bravado, Leo loved being manhandled like this. He usually handed over the reigns to his partners in the bedroom, and it seemed today would be no exception. He hadn't known what to expect, if Durga and Garuda would spend time warming up or had wanted to get right to the main event, but he was grateful it seemed the former.

Durga's wandering hand pushed slightly under the neck of Leo's vest, and he said in a low growl, “You'd better strip these off now before I tear them off you. I want to see all of you.”

Durga pulled back just enough to give Leo room to work, still holding him by the hair. Leo reached blindly for the zipper, undoing his vest and shrugging it off. Garuda released Leo's hips with one hand to take the vest from him, then tossed it onto a nearby bench. Strangely considerate.

Leo's belt and pants came next. Durga stepped back to watch as Leo unclasped everything and stepped out of them, and again Garuda took the articles and tossed them onto the bench. They were both staring at him now, and Leo felt awkward under their silent gazes. He crossed his arms across his chest reflexively, and Durga looked at him chidingly.

“Come on now, I said I want to see all of you. Garuda, would you help him out?”

Leo felt Garuda move close behind him, and then his giant hands took Leo's elbows and gently coaxed his arms apart. His hands slid down to take Leo's wrists and pulled them up, placing Leo's hands around Garuda's neck. He was tall, and Leo had to stretch up to reach as he was pulled into position, nearly having to stand on his toes. He was fully on display now, arched back slightly and straining.

Durga grinned approvingly. “Much better. But that's still not all of you, is it?” And he accented his point by stroking his hand across one of Leo's hips, trailing his touch downwards towards his crotch.

Leo shuddered at the light touch, but supposed there was no point in putting it off any longer. Being a cyborg allowed him to have his more intimate parts usually deactivated and tucked away behind protective plating. Even with his clothes off, he was still covered and decent. But a mental command was all it took for Leo's plating to pull back and out of the way, exposing him to Durga's eager gaze. Leo's mechanical cock activated and he was flooded with a wave of sensation as all the artificial nerves sprang to life in response to his state of arousal. Everything was built to feel and respond as close to the real thing as possible, so Leo was already half-hard from all the touching and manhandling.

He felt vulnerable and exposed, and it was turning him on like crazy.

“Very nice,” Durga said, trailing his fingers down the length of Leo's cock, “They sure do know how to build 'em in the big city, eh?”

Garuda whirred in a way that sounded like agreement and released his hold on Leo's wrists after one last squeeze, which Leo assumed to mean _“Keep them in place.”_ His mechanical hands joined Durga's human ones in exploring and caressing every inch of Leo's exposed body, and stretched to his limit like he was, Leo could do little more than squirm. They stroked and squeezed, finding every spot that made Leo react and focusing attention there. Soon enough Leo was panting, and his cock felt achingly hard, but that was the one place they weren't touching. Leo's hips jerked when Durga's wandering hand came teasingly close, which made the other man grin.

“Liking the attention, hmm? I can see you want more, but you know what I need to hear first.”

Leo remembered, and he gave a wobbly laugh. Durga certainly knew how to tease. “Please?”

Durga surged forwards suddenly, crashing against Leo's open and panting mouth and kissing him deeply. Leo was surprised, but closed his eyes and groaned, leaning into the kiss. He opened his eyes back up when Durga pulled back and smiled. “Good boy.”

He resumed the kiss, just as forceful and insistent, but at the same time he finally took Leo's cock in hand and began to jerk him quickly, and Leo moaned high-pitched and needy into his mouth, too overcome with sensation to return the kiss. Durga's touch was merciless, and he seemed to delight in how Leo bucked and squirmed.

Leo was moaning pathetically now, loud and shameless in the empty garage. His legs began to shake, and Garuda circled his arms around Leo's chest to support him.

Finally Durga slowed his pace and withdrew, watching with satisfaction as Leo slumped forwards, his hands falling from their position to dangle limply over Garuda's arms. “Like music to my ears. Your cries are beautiful when they're being ripped from your throat. I can't wait to hear more,” Durga said sweetly, although his expression was far darker than his tone.

Leo said nothing, taking the moment to catch his breath. Garuda moved again, sitting down on the concrete floor and pulling Leo down with him. Leo let himself be positioned to Garuda's liking, which ended up being sprawled in his lap, leaning back against his large chest, with Leo's legs spread open on either side of Garuda's. Durga knelt in front of them, and Leo was very aware of how this new position exposed his ass when Durga reached between his legs and squeezed one of his cheeks hard enough it would have bruised if it were flesh. Durga slapped his other cheek lightly, making Leo jump, before standing up and looking around the room.

“We need some lube. Garuda, be a dear and keep him entertained while I find some, won't you?” he cackled as he walked away, pulling open drawers and cabinets haphazardly.

Leo didn't have time to guess what Durga had meant by entertained, because one of Garuda's hands cupped around the back of his head, holding firm enough to keep it in place without hurting. The other hand reached around Leo's head and gripped his chin, pulling his mouth open, then wasted no time in inserting one massive digit. His hands were so oversized, one was all Leo could take even with his jaw all the way open.

Leo thought he understood the intent and closed his lips around the mechanical finger, but before he could even begin sucking Garuda pushed the finger deeper, hitting the back of Leo's throat and making him gag slightly. Thankfully he didn't push any further back, but Leo still gripped at Garuda's wrist with both hands, clutching tightly.

Garuda began to move his finger, slowly at first, but he picked up speed quickly. Each time he pushed his finger all the way to the back of Leo's throat, and each time Leo gagged. Then he would pull back and Leo would barely have time to suck in a gasping breath before the finger was plunged in again.

Leo was beginning to drool, and the sounds he was making were obscene. But just when he thought he was getting used to the feeling of something pounding against the back of his throat, Garuda changed it up. He pushed his finger all the way back and then held it there, then slowly pushed it deeper. Leo could no longer breathe, and he felt his throat convulsing around the intrusion. Then Garuda withdrew completely, and Leo gasped in a desperate breath, coughing and panting.

He had never done anything like that before. Never tried deepthroating anyone. He felt dizzy, and he loved it.

Once his breathing had returned to somewhat normal, Leo realized that Garuda wasn't moving anymore, and had released the grip on Leo's head. Leo looked over his shoulder at him, and found that Garuda was watching him intently. Leo tried to speak, coughed to clear his throat, then tried again. “I'm good.”

Garuda inclined his head and pulled Leo's head back around to face forwards. He wasted no time in resuming finger-fucking Leo's mouth, and Leo tried to relax and let it happen. This time when the finger pushed further back he was expecting it, and held his breath. Garuda kept his throat filled longer this time, and Leo would have moaned at the feeling if he could have.

“Damn, what a show,” Durga's voice cut through the silence.

Garuda's finger withdrew, and Leo took in another deep gasp of air, breaking down coughing as he looked up at Durga. The other man had returned, holding a plastic bottle of something Leo couldn't read, and was grinning widely at them, his one organic eye blown wide.

“That mouth of yours is good for more than just begging eh, pretty agent?” Durga taunted.

Leo panted and shook his head, grinning. “Wouldn't you like to know? Are you just planning to stand over there and watch?”

“Not a chance,” he answered. Durga rolled his shoulders and hips, then with a metallic sound the protective pieces over Durga's own crotch folded back and revealed his artificial cock, which sprang to full hardness as soon as it was free. Similar sounds and a sudden press against Leo's lower back told him Garuda had done the same.

Durga looked absolutely predatory as he stalked over, uncapping the bottle without taking his eyes off him. Leo's nerves were buzzing with excitement and anxiousness. Then Garuda's hands were pulling at Leo's wrists again. And he got the idea right away, putting them back to their earlier position around Garuda's neck. Garuda slid his hands under Leo's thighs, lifting his ass even higher in the air and further exposing him.

“What a pretty sight. You love being handled roughly like this, don't you? I can see it in your eyes.” Durga knelt before him, pouring the thick clear fluid from the bottle over his fingers. “The perfect good little BPS agent at the mercy of two lawless hunters. Is this the sort of thing you lie awake at night fantasizing over? It will be after we're done,” Durga laughed. He slid two of his slicked fingers into Leo's entrance and began working him open. Leo bit his lip and watched him work, listening to the wet noises his fingers made. Leo had been built with his sexual preferences taken into consideration, so he didn't really need to be prepared like this. But it was a natural part of the process that made him feel weird to skip, so he was grateful for Durga's actions.

Leo almost missed the look Durga gave Garuda. A knowing grin coupled with a quick jerk of his chin, and suddenly Leo was being lifted. Garuda kept his hands under Leo's thighs and easily stood up, and Leo clutched tighter at his neck, holding on. Garuda slid his hands up and under Leo's knees, then folded his legs against his chest, and Leo was very grateful for his artificial flexibility. His knees were almost touching his chest. The position felt very helpless, and it made Leo's breath hitch.

Leo looked at Durga with wide eyes, who was slicking up his own cock.

“Nice position, isn't it? Been in it a few times before myself. Here's what's going to happen now: I'm going to have first go to get you ready, then Garuda will have a go, and then maybe, _maybe_ , if you're good, we'll let you come. Understand?”

Leo nodded silently.

“Come on now, you know what I want to hear.”

“Please,” Leo whispered.

“Good boy.” And Durga kissed him again, just as intense as before. He pressed close and guided his head against Leo's entrance, then sank in. Leo broke the kiss to throw his head back, moaning long and deeply. There was no pain, only the wonderful feeling of being stretched open and filled. His own cock bumped against Durga's stomach as the other man pressed fully in.

“Damn they built you good,” Durga growled lowly as he began to thrust. He started slow but forceful, snapping his hips up with each thrust hard enough to bounce Leo against Garuda's chest. Leo could do little more than hold on, at the mercy of his actions.

Durga gradually increased his pace, thrusting in short and shallow bursts at a speed that had Leo shaking from the friction, interspersed with slow deep thrusts that pounded his hips against him achingly hard. Leo's artificial body could take quite a bit of punishment without being damaged, and Durga seemed intent on finding that limit. His hands were just below Garuda's on Leo's thighs, squeezing and caressing, then gripping tightly during the more forceful bursts.

Leo let his head roll back, eyes squeezed shut, and he panted and moaned. Durga's cock inside him felt incredible, and his position was allowing the other to thrust so deeply and roughly Leo was achingly hard from the abuse to his insides. His ass was stinging from the repeated impact of Durga's hips, his arms were trembling from holding on to Garuda's neck so tightly, and his legs ached in their awkward position. The pain only made him more aware of the pleasure he felt from the relentless thrusting and the tiny jolts of contact to his own neglected cock as it bounced against his stomach. Leo couldn't remember if he'd ever been laid this intensely before, could barely remember anything as it was. His mind was a mess of hormones and sensations, making him dizzy from need.

Durga growled and gripped even tighter, then began thrusting so fast it made Leo's eyes snap open. He cried, “Oh fuck!” as he was bounced hard enough to make his whole body shake.

“That's it, scream for me,” Durga ordered, not slowing down even as he began to pant from the exertion.

And Leo did scream. Under the ceaseless assault on his body he let loose a garbled mess of curses, half-formed words, and senseless cries. And still Durga showed no sign of slowing. Leo felt tears begin to form in the corners of his eyes from the overwhelming sensation, completely unable to do anything but bear it.

Finally Durga stopped, sinking as deep as possible and staying. He slumped a little, kissing and mouthing at Leo's neck and chest. Leo panted and blinked his eyes to clear them.

“Liked that, did you?” Durga asked against Leo's collarbone.

“Holy shit,” was all Leo could reply.

Durga chuckled. “Good. You sound wonderful when you scream. And there's more where that came from. Garuda, I think it's your turn.”

Garuda whirred an agreement, and Leo was faced with the reality of entertaining two partners. While he and Durga were needing a break, Garuda was ready to go, and Leo's respite was going to be cut short. He felt boneless and exhausted, so he put up no resistance as Garuda began to reposition them. He released his hold on Leo's legs, which fell limply down, and once again took hold of him by the hips. Leo had held so tightly onto Garuda's neck that his feet no longer could touch the floor, so he was only supported by his arms and Garuda's hold of him. Garuda lifted him higher until Leo could feel his cock press against his ass. Durga stepped forwards then, and reached up to Leo's arms and began to pry them loose.

“Let go, Garuda won't let you fall,” he instructed, so Leo did. Durga caught him as his upper body fell forward, and Leo instinctively wrapped his arms around his shoulders so they were face to face. Durga laughed and kissed him for a moment, then said, “You've got the right idea, but I want your mouth lower.”

Leo understood what he wanted, and groaned as the intent of the new position dawned on him. Durga took him by the shoulders and Leo released his grip, then reached down to grab onto Durga's hips. Durga supported Leo carefully as his upper body was lowered down to waist height, bending him over so he was at an angle to Garuda. Leo repositioned his grip to support himself as best he could on Durga's mechanical and organic hips, putting most of his weight on the mechanical side.

“That's it,” Durga purred. “Now start sucking.”

Leo obeyed, taking Durga's cock into his mouth. He tasted like silicon and lubricant as Leo began to bob his head, sucking as best he could from the awkward angle. Durga groaned in appreciation, thrusting his hips shallowly but mostly letting Leo set the pace.

Garuda finally moved, thrusting slowly against Leo's ass a few times before using his hold on Leo's hips to guide himself into position and pushing in. Leo had to stop his blowjob as he was penetrated, because Garuda was massive. Leo gasped and whined as Garuda's cock stretched him open, pushing in agonizingly slowly.

Durga laughed at Leo's reaction. “Quite a feeling, ain't it? Think that pretty little ass of yours can take it?”

“Yeah,” Leo breathed as Garuda finally pushed all the way in and began to slowly thrust.

“Good, then get back to work,” Durga said, pushing his hips up so his cock pressed against Leo's mouth.

Leo took Durga back in his mouth, and let himself be rocked forwards by Garuda's thrusting. His legs hung uselessly off the floor as Garuda moved at his own pace, much more controlled than Durga's, but just as relentless. Leo tried to relax himself. He knew he wasn't at risk of tearing open; Garuda was huge, but not impossibly so. But he was still large enough to stretch Leo's entrance to its limit, and the feeling was almost painful. He pressed so deep that Leo could feel it in his stomach, filling him to the brim with each thrust. He tried to keep his breathing controlled as he sucked in breaths through his nose, slowly being slid up and down Durga's cock.

Durga, however, wasn't content with the pace being set by his partner, so he began thrusting again. Leo nearly choked as Durga's cock hit the back of his throat at the same time as Garuda rocked him forwards, and Durga's cock slipped down Leo's throat. Leo remembered earlier and held his breath, hearing Durga moan loudly as he pressed forwards until his metal crotch bumped against Leo's nose.

“You learn quick, don't ya?” Durga praised him as he withdrew, giving Leo a chance to breathe.

Leo didn't have a chance to respond around the dick still in his mouth, unable to pull his head back far enough to pull off completely. Garuda thrusted again, and Durga's cock was forced back down his throat.

They quickly found a rhythm, thrusting and pulling back at the same time, and Leo was helpless to it. He held on to Durga's hips and tried to breathe through his nose as best he could, as he was assaulted from both ends. His ass was stretched and aching, burning from the constant friction, while his throat was beginning to feel raw and bruised. He felt vulnerable and used, unable to do anything but lie suspended between them. His head was growing light from the lack of oxygen, and it only heightened his awareness of everything he was feeling. He must have looked pathetic, at the mercy of these two hunters, with drool running down his face and moaning like a wanton whore. The thought aroused him to no end.

Durga's thrusting was beginning to speed up and grow erratic, and Leo could feel his hips twitching and jerking under his grip. He pulled back so only the head of his cock was in Leo's mouth, and Leo gratefully panted around it, too desperate for air to even try and suck. Garuda kept up his steady pace of thrusting, but now Durga's cock only bumped occasionally against the back of Leo's throat, and his head cleared slightly as he was able to breathe properly again.

When Durga spoke, his voice was high and strained. “Fuck I'm close.” He pulled out of Leo's mouth completely, and Leo craned his neck back to look up at him. “You've been very good, and it would be _rude_ of me to come first. What do you think, Garuda? Has the little agent earned a reward?” he laughed.

Garuda whirred in what Leo could only assume was a yes, because he began to shift himself. He pulled out, and Leo slumped bonelessly at the feeling of being empty. Garuda supported Leo's limp body by the hips as he knelt to the ground, and Durga did the same with his shoulders. When Leo's knees hit the floor he released his hold on Durga's hips and almost fell forwards into the other's lap, but Durga held him up almost gently. He helped Leo up into a kneeling position and leaned in to kiss him, slow and deep.

Durga pulled back and grinned over Leo's shoulder at Garuda. “I think we wore him out finally. C'mon, let's get him on his back.”

The two worked together to flip Leo over, laying him on his back on the concrete floor with his hips in Garuda's lap, legs draped limply on either side. Garuda took hold of his hips, much gentler this time, and slid his cock back in, and Leo closed his eyes and shuddered.

“You look so good taking cock like this,” Durga said from where he knelt beside him. He leaned forward, bracing an elbow on Leo's stomach while taking his cock with the other hand, and Leo whined softly at the contact. His cock twitched and he would have bucked his hips into Durga's hand if he'd had the energy for it. “Such a pretty body, like it was made to be used and admired. If you ever get tired of the BPS, you could make a killing on the streets. People would line up for miles, just for a chance to do what we're doing now. Hell, I bet they'd pay even just to watch.” He began to stroke Leo's cock and Leo finally found the energy to squirm. “No, I'm _sure_ they'd pay to watch. You could sell videos of yourself and people would pay fortunes. Probably even more appealing that way, if it were just videos of you solo. The pretty little ex-BPS agent, so pristine and untouchable, putting on a show. Teasing, driving people mad with desire, knowing they could only look but never touch. Would you like that? Knowing droves of people were touching themselves, thinking of you? And all the while they'd never know,” Durga sped up his pace, twisting and squeezing, making Leo cry out, “They'd never know that while you're putting on a show, you're thinking of this. Of us. The day two hunters absolutely ruined you.”

Leo was lost in Durga's words. The fantasy he was describing was ridiculous, and yet Leo found himself taken in by it, picturing it in his mind. He felt so good, with Durga's filthy words filling his head as he slowly worked Leo closer and closer to orgasm, while Garuda continued thrusting and filling him so completely. Leo was in heaven.

“Are you getting close?” Durga asked, and Leo nodded weakly. “Good. I want you to come for us.”

Garuda sped up his pace as Durga leaned down and took Leo's cock in his mouth, taking him all the way down his throat right from the start, and Leo gasped and bucked at the sensation. Leo could guess where Durga had gained his experience from, and was very grateful for it, because his bucking and thrashing didn't bother the other man at all. He just kept working Leo's cock at a merciless pace, and Leo reached down to tangle his hands in Durga's hair. He clenched his legs around Garuda's body, unwittingly forcing his cock even deeper into Leo, and cried out as he came suddenly. The orgasm shook Leo's entire body and he threw his head back and cried out, convulsing and spasming.

Leo's body no longer had the necessary parts to produce sperm, so he relied on filling himself with an artificial replacement before sex to recreate the effect. As he hadn't been planning on getting laid any time in the foreseeable future, he came dry into Durga's mouth, but the sensation was still just as intense.

Garuda kept thrusting through Leo's orgasm and well past it, and Leo groaned weakly at the feeling of being overstimulated, but loved it all the same. Durga pulled off him and moved over to Leo's head, leaning down and kissing him, and Leo used his grip on the other man's hair to angle himself into the kiss as best he could.

Durga pulled back to let them both breathe, and Leo smiled dizzily at him. “Holy shit that was good, thank you.”

Durga grinned proudly. “See, I promised you'd enjoy yourself. Didn't know whether you'd be able to shoot a load or not, but don't worry. Garuda and I are more than able to make up for it. Speaking of which, I think we're both about ready to fill you up. Does that sound good to you? Two hot loads filling your pretty ass?” he purred.

Leo chuckled and ran his hand over his eyes, flushing at the idea. It did sound good, but impractical. He still had a mission to complete, and he didn't want to deal with cum dripping out of his ass all day.

“Can you both come in my mouth instead? Please?” he asked.

Durga's eyes widened, but then he grinned. “Well, you did say please. Alright.” He sat up and leaned over to Garuda, clapping him on the shoulder. “C'mon, let's give the man what he asked for.”

Garuda nodded and withdrew, leaving Leo empty again, and crawled over to sit opposite Durga on Leo's other side. He took the back of Leo's head in one hand and angled his face up towards his cock, while Leo reached up and began stroking the base. He sucked on the head as best he could with his jaw still aching and sore, mostly relying on his hand to bring Garuda to completion. Beside him Leo could hear Durga working his own cock, getting himself ready.

“Oh fuck that's a nice sight,” Durga muttered appreciatively. Garuda whirred an agreement as he clutched the back of Leo's head tighter, warning that he was just about ready to climax.

Leo sat himself up on one elbow and increased his pace, feeling Garuda twitch and jerk in his mouth, then the android whirred loudly and came into Leo's waiting mouth. Leo tried his best to keep it all in his mouth but the load was huge and some of it spilled past his lips, dripping down his chin. He had to swallow several times to get it all down, pumping Garuda's cock through it to make sure he finished completely.

When Leo sensed Garuda had came as much as he was going to, he pulled off and lay back on the ground, watching as Garuda leaned back, sated. Leo moved to wipe his chin off but Durga caught his hand.

“Don't bother cleaning up, I'm just going to mess you up again,” Durga grinned teasingly.

“Works for me,” Leo replied, rolling over to sit up on his other elbow and taking a similar position, with one hand around Durga's cock while he worked the head with his mouth.

“That's good,” Durga sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes. He thrust his hips shallowly as Leo worked, keeping his pace as fast as he could manage. Soon enough Durga jerked his hips up into Leo's mouth and came, and this time Leo was able to swallow it all down, although it still filled his mouth completely.

Once again Leo tried to reach up and wipe his face clean, and again Durga stopped him by grabbing his wrist. Durga leaned down and began to lick and suck the cum off of Leo's face, and when he was done he brought Leo in for another deep kiss, sticking his tongue into Leo's mouth. Leo groaned as his mouth was filled with the taste of artificial cum again and kissed back, wrapping his arm around Durga's neck and pulling him close.

Garuda laid down behind Leo and wrapped an arm around him, pulling Leo flush against him, and pressed his face into the back of Leo's neck. Leo melted at the feeling and laid his own arm over Garuda's, holding on to his large hand.

Durga was the one to break the kiss, smiling against Leo's lips. “That was everything I wanted and more. This has been one day I'm going to remember for a long time.” Behind Leo, Garuda whirred happily.

“Me too,” Leo said. “I haven't felt this good in a while.” He shifted to a more comfortable position, sighing contently. “I hate to break the mood, but since we have a moment, can you tell me about Max? That was the deal, after all.”

Durga chuckled, but in a way that was almost fond. “Fair enough, a deal's a deal. So, the hologram man, eh? Let me-”

He was cut off by the piercing wail of a siren, echoing from outside.

“Shit!” Durga cursed, sitting up. “That's a mutant raid warning, and it sounds close.”

“I know,” Leo said, trying to sit up as well, but he trembled slightly as he did so. Durga and Garuda both turned to stare at him, catching how he struggled, and Durga swore again.

“You're in no state to deal with any mutants right now,” Durga sounded worried, which Leo took offence to.

“I'm an elite Strike One agent, I can handle myself,” he insisted, trying to stand up as proof, but one of his legs buckled under him and he fell back to his knees.

“Uh-huh,” Durga deadpanned as he stood up and began to pace, his tail swishing anxiously behind him. He absentmindedly deactivated his cock and allowed it to fold back away, and Leo and Garuda followed suit. “Damn, I guess we were a bit rough after all, eh Garuda? Alright,” he stopped pacing and turned to face Leo, “new plan. You lie low here and rest for a bit. Garuda and I are going to go outside and draw the mutants away from here.” He turned on his heel and started towards the door, Garuda following.

“Wait!” Leo cried after him, overcome with a sense of deja-vu. “What about Max?”

“Meet us at Westside Towers,” Durga called back as he pulled the shelf out of the way, flicking the lights off as he ducked out the door before Leo could say anything else. Garuda only turned back a moment, flashing Leo a quick thumbs-up, before he was out the door too, closing it behind them and leaving Leo alone in the darkness.

Leo cursed silently, but knew they were right.

Outside, he heard the roar of engines as Garuda took off, and then moments later the sound of gunfire, sounding only a few streets away. He stayed still as he listened to the telltale sound of mutant growls and roaring grow closer, then pass by the garage.

Only after several minutes of complete silence did Leo try standing again, this time with more success. He activated a single one of his positron blades and let its light illuminate his way over to the main light switch. Once the room was lit again, Leo took a moment to find a few old shop rags, which he used to clean himself off as best he could, before fetching his clothes and redressing.

As Leo headed for the door, a little dot in the corner of his HUD caught his eye. Opening the notification, he saw he had several missed calls from Nikolai. Shit...

* * *

Westside Towers were easy enough to find once Leo's meeting with Nikolai was concluded. He was almost grateful that they were attacked, since it allowed him to cut his story short, only saying that he'd fought with a pair of bounty hunters who might have a clue as to Max's whereabouts.

After they split up, Leo ran the short distance to the Towers. Ascending the cobbled-together elevator, he stepped out onto the roof and looked around. No sign of Durga and Garuda. Were they still dealing with mutants?

Then Leo heard the familiar sound of Garuda's engines at the pair suddenly dropped from the sky, Leo's only warning to dodge out of the way of their landing. He rolled upright and turned to face them, and found Durga was laughing hysterically.

“Almost got you that time!”

Leo tried to frown, but found himself laughing too. “Durga, Garuda, good to see you again. Those mutants give you any trouble?”

“Nah,” Durga waved him off. “They were boring to fight. Not like you. Fancy a rematch?” he winked.

“I think I'd rather have that chat you promised,” Leo said in fake annoyance.

“Eh fine,” Durga shrugged, “Where were we?”

“Being interrupted,” Leo cut him off in genuine annoyance as his HUD flashed at him with an incoming call. This time he answered, and was greeted by the sound of Sasha's voice.

“Leo,” she said, “I just saw something coming your way. Hold tight, I'm coming to back you up.” She ended the call.

“Who was that?” Durga questioned.

“Sasha, my teammate. She's on the way. This... complicates things.”

Durga laughed. “Don't worry, I won't kiss and tell.”

“It's not that,” Leo pinched the bridge of his nose. “Well okay, it is, but there's more to it. I don't think what we did was _technically_ against Bureau regulations, but my team leader might have an issue with it and pull me off the case if he finds out.”

“So then don't tell him,” Durga laughed. “It's not that hard. Just say you managed to convince me into helping you.”

“I already told him I fought with you, and I'm sure he told Sasha. She'll have looked up your files by now, and someone like you just suddenly deciding to chat doesn't add up. She's too smart for that. Plus, I'm a bad liar.”

“You have a point,” Durga conceded, scratching his neck. He paced back and forth a bit, then snapped his fingers. “So she's coming here expecting a fight, right? Then let's fight. She comes to back you up, Garuda and I take a dive, then we ' _agree_ ' to tell you what we know in exchange for sparing us. You get your information, I get my rematch, everybody wins.” Durga finished with a clap of his hands, beaming proudly.

Leo wasn't as confident in his plan, but the sound of the elevator told him they were out of time. He crouched into a fighting stance and beckoned Durga forward. “Alright. Don't hold back, we have to make it convincing.”

Durga cackled as he advanced. “Baby, when have I ever held back?”

Leo almost snorted, but he charged instead, going in for a grapple which Durga easily flipped away from. To the side he heard Garuda activate his weapons and advance, just as the elevator reached the top, bringing Sasha with it.

“Leo, are you okay?” she called, wasting no time in running to his side. Durga and Garuda backed off, watching.

“Look out, Sasha, this one's tougher than he looks,” Leo warned, and it wasn't a lie.

“Ooh, _another_ practitioner of the Cybrid Arts? This must be my lucky day!” Durga said in mocking cheerfulness.

Leo watched as Sasha's eyes glowed, searching BPS databases, and knew he'd made the right call when he saw her grimace. “That would be Durga and his... thing. Garuda.” Sasha concluded, looking to Leo for confirmation. He nodded, but his eyes were on Durga, who scowled at Garuda being called a 'thing.' Inwardly, Leo was upset by the term too. “Let's hope they don't live up to their reputation.”

Their reputation barely did them justice, but Leo wasn't about to mention that.

“I simply love your eye,” Durga commented idly. “Latest BPS tech, am I right? I bet you can see everything about me!” he laughed.

Leo caught the double meaning and his eyes went wide, which Durga grinned teasingly at. Composing himself, Leo called in annoyance, “You know we're going to win this, so why don't you just tell us where Max is now?”

It seemed like Durga was done talking, because he crouched low and snarled. “Kill them, Garuda! Kill them!” he shouted, and damn, the man could act. If Leo hadn't known the truth, he would have believed the rage was genuine.

“Sasha, take Garuda! I'll handle Durga,” he called as he broke into a sprint, making a beeline for Durga. To Sasha's credit, she ran forwards without hesitation, snow spikes at the ready. Leo figured this arrangement was ideal; Garuda could be easily repaired, but if she hurt Durga, the damage could be permanent.

Durga broke into a sprint too, meeting Leo halfway and throwing a powerful kick, which Leo easily saw coming. He ducked under and up, catching the underside of Durga's leg and throwing him off-balance. Durga spun in the air and caught himself, a wild glint in his eye, and the fight was on.

They both gave everything they had, but only when unarmed. When either of them drew their more powerful weapons, it was just slowly enough for the other to see coming. Neither landed any critical hits, and yet Durga seemed to be slowing down, showing damage from injuries he hadn't taken. Leo was genuinely impressed.

Out of the corner of his vision, Leo saw that Sasha's fight with Garuda was going similarly. She had the clear upper hand, and Leo wouldn't have been able to see it if he hadn't been looking for it, but Garuda was holding back. Even though he had ice crusted over his body, his attacks were still unusually slow.

“Eye on the prize!” Durga cackled, taking advantage of Leo's momentary distraction to land a solid kick in the stomach that sent Leo skidding back.

“Leo!” Sasha called in alarm, and Leo's heart ached to hear the genuine concern in her voice. Sasha returned to her fight with Garuda, but with renewed ferocity, and Leo began to worry. He knew how truly deadly Sasha could be, and in her rush to protect him, she was holding nothing back from her assault on Garuda. If he and Durga were going to take a dive, it had to happen now.

“Time to end this,” Leo called loudly, seemingly for Sasha's sake.

Durga gave him a knowing nod and braced as Leo crouched, gathering power for one last charge. His positron blades drawn and ready, he began to run forwards-

There was a sickening screech of tearing metal from Garuda's direction, and Durga flinched, turning to look at his partner in horror. Leo tried to stop, but his momentum was too great and he crashed into Durga. Leo retracted his blades before impact, but it wasn't quick enough, and a charged edge cut into Durga's chest, sending a spray of blood out.

They both tumbled to the ground, Leo landing on top, and he quickly pushed himself up, looking down at Durga in horror. Durga lay limp and Leo feared the worst, until he felt a hand grab his wrist and squeeze. Durga cracked one eye open and gave Leo a weak smile, before closing it again and letting his head fall to the side. His grip on Leo's wrist remained tight though, telling Leo all he needed to know. Not dead. Just faking.

Leo carefully stood up, and Durga released his wrist after one last parting squeeze. He turned to Sasha, to see her standing over Garuda's massive form, also limp on the ground and sporting a sizable hole in his chest. Leo ran over, and Sasha met him halfway.

“Leo, are you alright,” she asked, eyes wide at the blood on his chest.

“I'm fine,” Leo said, trying to stand between her and Durga so she wouldn't see he was still breathing. “It's not my blood. What about you?”

Sasha smiled in relief. “The same.”

“Good,” Leo said, looking behind Sasha at Garuda. His heart sank at the sight of the damage, until he noticed something he'd missed before. Garuda's hand was giving him a thumbs up, just for the briefest of moments, before falling limp again.

Thank goodness, they were both alright. But their plan had backfired, and both were seriously wounded. They needed medical care, urgently, but wouldn't be able to get it with Leo and Sasha hanging around. It wasn't BPS procedure to attend to enemies before information had been extracted. Leo had a plan, and he hoped that Sasha would trust his judgment.

“Damn,” he kicked at the ground and stalked over towards the elevator. “There goes our best chance of finding Max. I wasn't able to keep him alive.”

Sasha's eyes widened and she looked over at Durga, who was laying still, seemingly holding his breath, then she looked at Leo and shook her head. For a moment Leo feared she saw right through him.

Then Sasha said, “What a vile creature,” and followed after him, and Leo inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. “If we hadn't killed him, we would be dead.”

“Somehow, that doesn't make me feel any better,” Leo lied, stepping onto the elevator. Sasha soon joined him, and they began their descent.

As they were lowered back to the ground, they both received a call from Nikolai. As they discussed their next steps, Leo's thoughts kept drifting back to Durga and Garuda.

They would be alright, he was sure of it. They'd get patched up and be back on their feet before Strike One was even halfway to Port Valenda. It was a shame things had worked out the way they had, and Leo had never received his information about Max, but there would be other leads. It was better than the alternative; questioning them until they passed out from their injuries and were left for dead.

Still, Leo wondered if he'd ever see them again. Who knew, maybe next time he'd have Max back by his side and he'd be able to introduce them properly.

Leo shook his head to clear it. It was a foolish thought. For now, all he could do was wish Durga and Garuda the best and focus on the mission at hand.

He had to find Max. No matter what it took.

**Author's Note:**

> Update! I commissioned a scene from this story from a very lovely artist who you should all check out! https://twitter.com/Jenpie2/status/1267603863911239681


End file.
